Keyblade, Fate, and Friend
by 081MPUJAXIR1501
Summary: Tahun 2027, di masa teknologi jaman ini, Sora, 14 tahun, seorang penggemar game berat Ultra Sword Saga Online atau yang biasa disebut USS-O, game terbaik sepanjang sejarah, bermain dan menemukan kejutan didalamnya! Kehilangan dunia yang dicintainya, sebagai Swordsman:Keyblade Wielder, Sora akan melakukan perjalan terberat sepanjang hidupnya! High Sci-Fi and adventure.


**Hai readers, kali ini author akan bikin cerita fanfict untuk kingdom hearts, berbahasa Indonesia untuk pertama kali. Meminjam beberapa fitur dari anime lain, seperti VR, Skills etc. BTW, hope to see it! I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Keyblade, Fate and Friend**

* * *

Prologue

Hari yang cerah, dimana burung-burung terbang dan bernyanyi. Suara cicitan burung terasa menyegarkan, dibawah langit biru dan awan putih, serta jalan yang sepi, seseorang berjalan dengan lambat. Ya, jika kau ingin bertanya siapakah dia, dia adalah Sora, anak remaja berumur 14 tahun yang hidup sendirian. Dia hidup sangat kesepian, dimulai dari orang tuanya yang bercerai, meninggalkan dia dan kakaknya, Riku. Dia dan Riku, seperti dua buah mata koin yang berbeda. Sora, anak yang baik, polos dan memiliki banyak teman di sekolahnya itu dikarenakan dia anak yang ceria dan optimistis. Sedangkan Riku, anak yang selalu diam, sangat diam hingga kau mengira dia hanya seperti boneka. Dengan dasar wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang bagus, dia menjadi idola di sekolahnya, SMA Gardendays Academy, dia berada di kelas X, tepatnya kelas X-A dimana anak yang memiliki tingkat intelektual tinggi berada, berbeda dengan Sora, yang masuk di kelas IX-C dimana tempat orang yang memiliki tingkat intelektual rendah. Kembali ke Sora, dia berjalan dibawah pohon rindang, melihat orang yang berjalan.

[Ah, alangkah enaknya jika aku punya orang tua.] Pikirnya. Berjalan sendiri, melihat ada seorang gadis yang berdiri sendiri. Dia adalah Kairi, teman sekelas Sora, berumur 14 tahun, anak yang sendiri di rumahnya, mempunyai rambut lurus kemerah-merahan, sedang sendiri di pinggir jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sora memanggil Kairi,

"Hai Kairi, sendirian?" Sora bertanya dengan senyum ramahnya. Kairi, yang sempat melamun sendiri, menoleh kepada Sora dan menjawab,

"Hai juga, Sora. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kairi merespon dengan cepat, beberapa waktu kemudian. Sora menjawab sambil menggaruk lehernya,

"Seperti biasa, sendirian. Kakakku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temannya. Lagi pula tadi aku dari rumah, sendiri bermain game favoritku, Ultra Sword Saga Online. Kenapa kau sendirian?" Sora bertanya keheranan. Sora, adalah salah satu dari orang yang menyukai game Virtual Reality, atau yang disebut VR. Game tersebut berkonsol benda seperti helm, mirip seperti helm tinju, dan sepasang alat pengaman di lengan untuk mengetahui denyut jantung dan penghangat badan. Di game yang Sora mainkan, USS Online, berisi game yang memuat senjata dan magic, seperti, pedang, sihir, atau mungkin senjata api. Setelah Kairi mendengar itu, dia mengernyitkan mukanya dan berkata,

"Pantas saja, kau selalu begitu..."

"Apa boleh buat, kakakku selalu bersama temannya dan tidak pernah mengajak aku dengannya, jadi aku sendiri.."

"Berbicara tentang game itu, aku juga memainkan game VRMMO itu. Terlihat bagus saat awal bermain." Kairi tersenyum membuat Sora bingung dan mematung, berkata "Umm.." Sora sekarang lebih terlihat sebagai anak kecil, lalu Sora mengajak kairi berjalan-jalan,

"Hai, mengapa kita tidak berjalan saja? Lebih baik daripada berdiri mematung di sini bukan?"

"Ya, itu terlihat bagus." Dan merekapun berjalan bersama dibawah ramainya kota.

* * *

Pagi, 12 Desember 2027

Berjalan di pagi hari bersama Kairi, aku, Sora berjalan santai di tengah kota Destiny. Aku masih mencoba mengingat sampai mana aku akan memulai percakapan dengan temanku ini, apa berbicara tentang game USS, atu berbicara tentang sekolah, ataupun yang lain. Saat aku mencoba berbicara kepada Kairi, aku menarik nafas sekuat-kuatnya dan menenangkan diriku,

"Umm... Kairi... Dimana orang tuamu?" Aku bertanya menatap matanya, i-itu membuatku malu.. Kairi, yang berjalan menikmati kota, menjawab seperlunya,

"Orang tuaku sedang bepergian juga... Juga soal game yang aku mainkan, itu karena saran orang tuaku agar tidak bosan di rumah... Eh, kamu di USS Online bermain menjadi apa?" Kairi bertanya. Sesaat aku menoleh, lalu aku menjawab sejelas mungkin,

"Umm... Saat di Ultra Sword Saga Online, aku bermain sebagai seorang Swordsman, mungkin lebih tepatnya Keyblader/Keyblade Wielder.. Ada apa? Kalau kamu menjadi apa?" Aku bertanya balik. Kairi, yang terdiam sejenak, mengangguk dan menjawab dengan suara yang lembut,

"Ah tidak apa apa, hanya bertanya. Kalau peranku jika tidak salah... seorang Magician mungkin, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Ya tentu saja, didalam party-ku ada seorang Magician dari 4 orang... Oh iya, sekarang ada update terbaru untuk USS-O, apa kau tidak pulang dan log in sekarang, Kairi?" Dihadapan Kairi, aku mengingat update terbaru pada game yang telah mengklaim sejuta penghargaan tersebut. Sebagai seorang main player yang mempunyai item berharga, aku tidak mau menunda jadwal itu. Aku mengagetkan Kairi, yang melamun lagi tanpa tahu maksudnya, dan berkata,

"Oi Kairi, setelah ini ada update terbaru USS-O.. Aku harus melihatnya... Aku pulang dulu, selamat tinggal Kairi!" Kairi, yang tersenyum kembali, hanya menjawab, "Selamat tinggal...". Aku berlari secepat mungkin, menyusuri jalan berliku, berputar ke kiri setelah pertigaan, serta di tengah jalan aku membeli kue ringan untuk menunggu update. Semua kulakukan demi lancarnya menunggu. Setelah 20 menit berlari kesana-kesini, aku mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Sapaan ramah ku keluarkan dari mulutku,

"Halo, aku pulang..."

Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab, kakakku yang agak tidak memerhatikan ku saja diluar bermain bersama teman-temannya, akupun hanya bisa menggigit bibir dengan kesal dan mengunci pintu rumah, siapa tahu ada penyusup datang. Di era jaman ini, pintu-pintu dirumah diberi pengaman berupa pintu listrik dan tombol kata sandi, serta alarm dan CCTV super jika perlu dan jika aku punya uang banyak... Sedangkan aku yang berada di apartemen sendiri, terpisah dari ruangan kakakku, Riku, dan berada di apartemen lama berbiaya murah, hanya diberi pintu listrik dasar saja. Melempar jaket hitam polos kesukaanku, aku mengambil roti, yang aku beli di toko tadi, ke ruang makan dan mengisinya dengan mayonaise sisa. Aku tidak dapat membeli perabotan dan perlengkapan mewah, jadi apa boleh buat jika aku hanya mempunyai ruangan apartemen sebesar 20m x 15m. Meski terlihat cukup besar, namun tanpa perabotan, hanya berisi tikar, membuat terlihat sangat kecil dan usang. Setelah selesai makan, aku minum air sebanyak mungkin dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ruangan di kamar ini saja yang memiliki perabotan lebih, selebihnya hanya sebuah Air Conditioner dan kasur serta Komputer kesayanganku dan VRSphere, alat konsol untuk VRMMO.

Setelah aku sampai kamar, aku menggenggam VRSphere-ku, yang tergeletak disana. Melihat statusnya, terlihat ada tulisan biru bertuliskan [UPDATING—97%] dan simbol baterai bertuliskan [BATTERY—100%]. Itu berarti waktu peng-update-an kurang 3% lagi, sedangkan baterai sudah terisi penuh, sambil menunggu selesai, aku menyalakan PC-ku dan mencari keberadaan berita update di internet. Di sebuah website, aku melihat sang pembuat game ini dan profilnya. Ternama Yuuto Ansem, dengan gelar Profesor di awal namanya, diberitakan akan mengupdate server pada hari ini dan akan selesai secepatnya. Di berita tersebut ditunjukkan, akan ada sebuah fitur baru yaitu Evolution, Real Reality, dan Openskills V8.9, serta fitur lain yang tidak disebutkan disitu. Selain Openskills V8.9 yang berisi penambahan skill player pastinya, dua fitur baru lain belum aku ketahui.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit untuk installing, aku berbaring di tempat tidur ku dan memasang VRSphere di tubuhku. Aku berkata "USS-O START!". Menunggu sekian detik, kelima indra dan kesadaranku mulai terbawa kedalam game dan semacam angka seperti [01001101110111000] muncul. Lalu sebuah kalimat log in persyaratan muncul dan akupun mulai mengisinya,

WELCOME TO USS ONLINE

USERNAME : RYUU

PASSWORD : ********

Setelah mengisi, tulisan lain muncul dengan kata [Please wait for starting game] dan setelah menunggu, akupun mulai dapat melihat dan masuk ke dunia virtual.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku, Sora dengan username Ryuu berjalan menuju tengah kota di dalam game yang disebut Ally City. Lalu di langit langit dunia ini mengeluarkan perisai merah dan menunjukkan anak panah, dimana tempat pertemuan diadakan. Setelah mengikuti anak panah, di sebuah lapangan rumput, kami, dalam artian seluruh player USS-O, berkumpul bersama. Setelah bel tengah kota berbunyi, seseorang berjubah hitam, mirip hantu, muncul di depan para player. Dia berdiri dan berkata,

"Selamat datang pengguna terhormat, saya Yuuto Ansem sang pembuat game ini..."

-?!

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada pengupdate-an terbaru yang dirilis hari ini dan ini adalah update terakhir dari game ini. Perlu kalian semua ketahui, pada game ini, revisi terbaru mengeluarkan fitur baru, yaitu Evolution, dan Real Reality. Ini adalah fitur terbaru dari organisasi kami, XIII-Virtuality Progress. Di dalam fitur ini juga, kami akan membawa anda kedalam tubuh anda sendiri, bertarung sekehendak sendiri, dengan dikendalikan sistem..."

-?! Apalagi yang dia maksud?! Pada saat yang sama, seseorang berteriak keheranan...

"Hey kenapa menu disini menjadi buram dan tidak normal?"

Sialan! Apa yang kau bicarakan player?! Aku membuka menu, dan hasilnya... hanya ada nomor [011011001101]... I-ini jebakan! Lalu Ansem yang hanya tertawa mengeluarkan bunyi 'Kukukuku' dan 'Xixixi', melanjutkan ucapannya..

"Ya, kau benar... sesuai pemikiran player, menu disini aku buat buram, dan tidak bisa diakses lagi! Aku akan membawa diri kalian dan kesadaran kalian ke dunia nyata, dan bertarung demi orang tercintamu. Orang yang tidak mempunyai akun di USS-O akan terjebak, baik kesadaran maupun tubuhnya, kedalam penjara digital untuk selamanya. Dan untuk membebaskan itu, kau harus menyelesaikan berbagai wilayah dan mitologi dongeng di dunia nyata, dan di akhir wilayah tersebut terdapat boss yang akan menyelesaikan kamu dan membunuh kamu, harus diingat pula, disini jika HP-mu mencapai 0, jika kamu tidak mempunyai item pembangkit, kau akan benar-benar mati!... Hahaha... Lagipula, ada sekitar puluhan lebih lebih wilayah di muka bumi ini! Semua karena imajinasiku yang berubah menjadi kenyataan. Aku mendambakan semua orang berada di genggamanku, dan sekarang terwujud. Hanya itu saja sambutannya, selamat menuju neraka kematian digital!... Dan sebagai pemberitahuan yang terakhir kalinya, 2 fitur yang aku sebutkan tidak akan aku beritahu kepada kalian, hanya kalian yang mencari... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tertawa Ansem terdengar hingga dia benar-benar menghilang. Sial! Sialan! Si kreator itu... dia membuat bencana dengan memutar balikkan dunia nyata dan digital! Kau tidakkah peduli, semua orang disini menangis tidak berdaya! Tiba-tiba menu yang tadi kubuka, semula buram, menjadi jelas dan terdapat pesan didalamnya berisi.. _"Untuk seluruh pemain, diberikan satu item [REBORN SEED] untuk sekali pakai. Bertujuan membangkitkan sekali dari kekosongan HP dan nyawanya, harap digunakan sebaik-baiknya."_ dan setelah itu di layar menu terdapat peringatan penghitungan mundur...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

TRANSFER!

A-apa iniiiiiiiiiiii!

"UOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan pemandangan disekeliling mataku memudar dan menjadi hitam pekat...

* * *

**At last... selesai, sepertinya ada banyak kesalahan disini dan kata membingungkan. Anyway, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sora atau username Ryuu? Kemana dia akan dibawa pergi? Nantikan di Chapter One, The Beginning of Keyblade Wielder! Thanks to read! Jika bagus, silahkan dijadikan bacaan, kritik dan saran akan diterima..**

**Thanks to Author: #JAXIR# 2013.**


End file.
